Endless Night
by Still believes Snivellus aka Heather Granger
Summary: A Songfic where Severus reflects on the past, and the future after Voldermort's return. Themes: death, suicide, and pain


ENDLESS NIGHT

By

Heather Granger

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or the Broadway Song._

_A/N: So I was in a mood for writing something angsty, and came up with this. For those who do not know the song is from the Broadway musical The Lion King. I feel that this song works well for both Snape and Harry Potter, so you might see a sequel later._

Severus Snape sat in his office after being asked by the Headmaster to return to his old duties as a spy for Voldermort. He had heard what Potter said about Voldermort the Death Eater who has left him forever, "He will be killed, of course". Was there no hope, his thoughts drifted to the past?

****

Twelve year old Severus Snape looked around Platform 9 and 3/4, he had been here once before, last year. But things were different this year his father had died and he was alone. He told no one that since his father's death that he now lived alone in his house in Salazar Alley. This was the only piece of his father he had left, but nothing was going to be the same again.

Five Years later,

'Severus Snape' Voldermort called from the inner most part of the circle.

He stepped forward.

'Do you promise to stay true to the Death Eaters, above all else? You must die before telling our secrets, and getting caught.' His voice boomed with venom.

'I do.' And with those two words Severus had entered into the endless night.

***

_Where has the starlight gone?_

_Dark is the day_

_How can I find my way home?_

***

'Severus, kill them!' Voldermort yelled. Severus did not move, he couldn't bring himself to kill them, even though the whole reason why he joined Voldermort in the first place was to get back at the muggles that had caused his father's death in the first place.

'I haven't got all day!' Voldermort yelled. Again there was silence.

'Crucio! You fool, I will do it!' Voldermort cried and Severus bit his tongue and took the pain, while he watched the muggles cry out in sympathy for him, the one who was sent to kill them. And in a flash of green light Voldermort had killed his next victims.

***

_Home is an empty dream_

_ Lost to the night_

_ Father, I feel so alone._

***

"Severus you are young, and so I am giving you a second chance, Go to Remus Lupin's house and kill him and his family. This should be easy for you, you were natural enemies, you can get him back for trying to kill you.' Voldermort egged on.

Severus left the circle and apparted to Lupin's house. He saw Rowena and their daughter Corianna out on their front porch. He sat in the bushes watching them, for perhaps hours, knowing that if he killed Lupin, that he would be no better than the muggles who had killed his father all those years ago. As night approached, he knew that Voldermort or some other Death Eater would be by to make sure he did the job. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

'What in Merlin's name are you doing here, get out of my house.' Remus yelled.

'Listen, you must act quickly, Voldermort sent me here, to…kill you, and if you want to save yourself and your family, run, run now.' Severus told him.

'And why are you telling me this?' Lupin questioned.

'There is no time to ask stupid questions, please just go.' Snape hissed. Lupin turned and yelled to his wife. 

Severus felt Voldermort apparate near by.

'GO!' He yelled.

'Severus, I see you have failed again! Move out of the way!' Voldermort ordered as Severus was blocking a direct shot at Rowena.

'Master, why not use him to help our side, he is after all a werewolf, he could be very helpful.' Severus spoke, trying to buy them more time.  
'He is on Potter's side, he would die before siding with us, he will be more useful to me if he were dead, as would you, but I will deal with that later. Now if you wont move I will make you!' Voldermort hissed.

'Imperio!' Severus felt him moving under his will, he saw that Corianna behind him, he fought, and after what seemed like hours he was growing weak, and fell to the ground.

***

_You promised you'd be there_

_ Whenever I needed you_

Whenever I call your name 

_ You're not anywhere._

***

'Enervate!' Voldermort called, and Severus found himself in the rain, and the moon was high in the sky, he knew that he had been unconscious for several hours.

'I warned you once Severus, and yet you defy me! Crucio!'

Severus cried out in pain, his already weak muscles were now on fire, and he wished more than anything that his father were there, there to help him fight.

***

_ I'm trying to hold on_

_ Just waiting to hear your voice_

_ One word, just a word will do_

_ To end this nightmare._

***

The pain didn't stop, Severus endured the torture well into the night, and every time he passed out they woke him, and made sure he felt every one of his hexes, curses, and physical beatings.

The tears no longer came, his voice was gone, and he thought back to the night Potter saved his life. 

He wished that Potter had let him die; he had in fact contemplated suicide several times that year. The endless teasing gnawed at what spark of hope he had left inside. He became the marauders favorite target. He was a Slytherin and they were all Gryffindors. He became an emotionless git of a man, just wanting the day to end. 

He no longer fought the pain, he deserved what he got, he had made the wrong decision and it seemed impossible to see the dawn.

*** 

_When will the dawning break_

_ Oh, endless night_

_ Sleepless I dream of the day_

***

Severus had gotten so wrapped up in revenging his father's death that he had little time at school for friends and love. He stopped looking for love the day Lily had chosen Potter, over him. Now looking back, he realized that she had made the right decision, if he didn't love himself, how the hell was he supposes to love another!

***

_ When you were by my side_

_ Guiding my path_

_ Father, I can't find the way_

***

'Father, where the hell were you! I needed you, how could you leave me! Look at what I have become, the pathetic man I am, this is not what I wanted.' Severus yelled into the night sky now becoming aware how very alone he now was.

***

_You promised you'd be there_

_ Whenever I needed you_

_ Whenever I call your name_

_ You're not anywhere._

***

Lying in the darkness, wishing to be somewhere else, he realized that his father wasn't going to be the one to change his future, he was.

He heard footsteps, and prepared for the pain, but it never came. He opened his swollen eyes and saw two blue spheres looking at him.

'Headmaster?' Severus managed to say with a raspy voice.

'Son.' He replied.

That one word was all he needed.

***

_ I'm trying to hold on_

_ Just waiting to hear your voice_

One word, just a word will do 

_ To end this nightmare._

***

The next day he awoke in the Hogwarts Infirmary, with Albus Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey by his side.

'Welcome home Severus.' 

***

_ I know that the night must end_

_ And that the sun will rise_

_ And that the sun will rise_

_ I know that the clouds must clear_

_ And then the sun will shine_

_ And then the sun will shine._

***

"Severus?" Albus said as he laid his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Headmaster, I didn't know you were in here. I am sorry." 

"We will get through this, together! We all are fighting for the same cause, please don't forget that, remember, that the sun will always rise, and the clouds will always clear, but only if we defeat the darkness." Albus said to the distraught man.

"Albus, I don't think I ever thanked you all those years ago. You have no idea what one word can do to change your outlook on life." Severus said as he stood to retire to his bedroom.

"Goodnight Son, and never give into the endless night." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye, and walked out the door.

***

_ I know,_

_ Yes, I know_

_ The sun will rise_

_ Yes, I know_

_ I know_

_ The clouds must clear_

_ I know that the night must end_

_ I know that the sun will rise_

_ And I'll hear your voice deep inside_

_ I know that the night must end_

_ And that the clouds must clear_

_ The sun_

_ The sun will rise_

_ The sun_

_ The sun will rise._

***

Severus Snape entered into battle with his allies by his side, ready to face the dawning of a new day.


End file.
